Hope Falls
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Recently out of prison, Ben Shepherd / Trey finds out about the serious injuries that befell his sister Kendall and visits her in Canada and remembers how hope falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hope Falls**

**Fandom: All My Children**

**Author: GreenLeoFiend / Stef With an F**

**Author Notes: **_The beginning of this story takes place in time setting Pre the televised December 3, 2008. Kendall is still in Canada.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

_"Don't let this happen to you." _

These words were the last words he said to his former foster son Reggie. He hoped he heeded them.

Five years long he sat with the three cement walls. The barred window and the gate in front–his only portals to the outside time behind parts was well deserved. He burned his sister's mothers' house. He nearly killed his half-sister's half-sister. And then he framed his half-sister for it.

He also once used a taser on his half-brother. Not his sister's brother, they shared the other parent.

And now his brother was dead. And his sister was all but.

"_She has brain activity."_

That is what the doctor told him on the phone. She had brain activity.

Ben covered his face with his hands trying to focus his emotions. Fate was cruel. He was out of jail for nearly a year now but stayed away. He did not want to cause his family any more pain. If he learned anything in the five years he was paying for his crime, it was remorse and grief. He had so much. Sure when Leo died he felt lost even though he barely knew his brother.

Ben was put up for adoption. His mother did not want to raise him. He was a bad memory of his father.

His sister was put up for adoption. Her mother did not want to raise her. She was a bad memory of her father.

_Their father._

Though their situations were still not exactly the same. He was conceived first. His mother and father were in a romantic, sexual relationship. Their sex was consensual. But his father had a dark secret. A few months later, while still involved with his mother, his father, sexually assaulted Erica Kane, a young women, a girl of fourteen. Kendall was the unlikely gift. But Erica was too young, too violated. She could not be Kendall's mother, to no fault of her own. But after finding out about Kendall, Ben's mother freaked out. Richard Fields was a monster. What if her son was too?

Ben was alone.

He grew up in many different foster homes, some good, most bad. He would leaved alone in a trailer park to fend for himself. Until he meant Trey: his surrogate brother. He was a lawyer, but then he died, and Ben decided to become one too, even took Trey's name as his own. Trey was all he wanted to be, he wanted to forget Ben, because Ben was alone.

He sought out his mother, and found her after many years. It took until Leo nearly killed him for her to acknowledge him, but she did.

"_Stop Leo! He's my son!" Vanessa shouted._

Then the two of them later went over the falls.

Again he would have been alone. If it was not for Kendall.

Yes, there David. And he tried. But he had his own life, his own pain. He grieved Leo greatly. And then his infant daughter died. No one should have to suffer the amount of death David had.

Kendall was his rock, but now she was fighting for her life.

Her husband Zach left her alone, he could not bear the prognosis given by the doctors.

That Kendall would not wake up. Hearing the words himself, he could not bear them either, nor the words that her husband would ever leave her. In another country, all alone.

So Trey took her hand.

"Kendall, can you hear me? It's Trey," he whispered.

And held gently but tight.

"Boy did I miss you little sister."

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**  
**Author's Note: Short, yes, but this is a beginning chapter. ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hope Falls**

**Fandom: All My Children**

**Author: GreenLeoFiend / Stef With an F**

**Author Notes: **_The beginning of this story takes place in time setting Pre the televised December 3, 2008. Kendall is still in Canada. The story is well, not concurrent with the show after that._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So Kendall you might wondering what I have been doing the last few months. Hiding I guess. When I agreed to that three to five year sentence I knew it was quite possible that I was going to be there for all five years. I mean the crimes I did against your family were great. The crimes I did against my own family were great."

Trey sighed and combed his own fingers through his hair.

"I really shouldn't do this poor me crap," Trey voiced. "We used to be the king and queen of that remember? Us against the world. Two outcasts trying their best to carry on."

Trey laughed.

"Yeah, you remember? It didn't do much for us, did it? But it looks like you did something good for yourself. I read that Fusion is doing really well. Ha, and to think when I first suggested you go into business with Greenlee you thought me crazy.

And that book? Well I have to admit that I have not read it yet. Sorry sis."

Trey closed his eyes and arched himself backward and sighed.

_Not Kendall._

It was the internal whisper that he could not allow.

"So... my nephews. You have to tell me about your boys. Kendall Hart, mother. That has a nice ring to it."

Trey managed to smile.

"Imagine one of us is a parent? What a thought. I nearly ruined Reggie's life."

Trey paused, and he started to feel selfish. His sister Kendall was in a coma, very possibly a permanent one, and here he was at her bedside where part of him was longing for her to comfort him!

It was a crazy unthinkable idea, and he knew it.

But it still did not make untrue.

"I'm not you. You might have told Greenlee and Leo that one day that you understand me. But Kendall, you sold yourself short. You had a family that loved you. It might have not been the family that dreamed about when you were a little girl, but Bill and Alice Hart loved you. And now wow, it looks like all your dreams are answered. Husband, Kids, a mother, a sister..."

Trey paused again and looked a way for a moment.

"I even hear you have another brother. Speaking of new discovered realtives, us excluded, I found out what happened to Babe."

Trey unfolded a newspaper clipping he had stored in one of his pockets.

"I didn't even know her," he whispered.

Trey held the clipping tight with his fingers.

"David. He must be out of his mind. He and I never really clicked. He tried. Even invited me to that big Thanksgiving jig-dig the year Leo died. You were there. I wasn't sure how he could even do it, you know? I know he was holding on to that one little thread that was Leora. She was holding the family together and she wasn't even born yet. What a burden to put on a little girl."

Trey covered his face with his hands.

Trey paused before in a soft soothing voice he whispered, "But I suppose you don't know about that yet either. And I shouldn't have told you this way. Part of me hopes you didn't hear that one part."

Trey rose from his seat and found himself subconsciously move toward the doorway. He did not leave the room but he found himself have his back towards Kendall. Even though, there was no other place he rather be, but he was not sure his negative vibes would have any benefit.

"You know, she was in another Pine Valley Tornado," a voice in the distance called.

Trey searched for the source of the voice and came face to face to a soul he was not yet ready to face.

She looked up at the man leaving Kendall's door but at first did not say a word. Part of her was more than content never to see him again.

Trey only kept eye contact for a few seconds before he lower them. He was not going to abandon Kendall but if Bianca needed time alone he was all for that. He nearly killed Bianca when he burned Erica's house down. It was not forgivable. The fact that Kendall forgave him, meant more to him than one could even imagine.

So he walked pass her, almost without saying a word when the voice once again startled him.

"Wait," Bianca called.

Tracy stopped and turned around.

"Bianca…"

Bianca shook her head.

"Kendall is your sister too," she said. "In fact I am glad you are here. It says something about you."

"My sentence ended earlier this year", he stated.

Bianca nodded. "I have been out of the country. Are you going somewhere?"

Trey shook his head.

"No. Just maybe take a little walk. Maybe get some air, some thing to drink," he informed, using the appropriate hand gestures. "But I'll be back."

Bianca nodded.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

Bianca shook her head, "Thanks."

Trey paused one last time as he glanced over to Kendall's face hoping she too would give him a bit of eye contact as well.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** _Thank you all that have reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have more planned. Thanks again for reading and Happy Holidays._

* * *


End file.
